


Processus Stochastique

by AkaneRi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apathetic Tsunayoshi, M/M, Madness, Parallel Universes, Temporary Character Death, Will and Mental Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRi/pseuds/AkaneRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi ne savait pas pourquoi il était piégé dans un cycle sans fin. <br/>Actuellement couché sur son lit d'hôpital dû à de nombreuses blessures, il était bien conscient qu'il ne survivrait pas la journée. Tsunayoshi soupira et se prépara à recommencer tout à zéro une nouvelle fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Processus Stochastique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vraiment beaucoup trop d'idées de fic et j'écris trop lentement… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Donc voila. Une nouvelle fic (encore), mais je n'ai jamais essayé quelque chose comme ça avant ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai été inspiré par la fic Game Over and Over Again par Writing_Frenzy sur AO3 (mais elle n'aura aucun rapport avec la mienne, c'est juste une inspiration).

 

**Chapitre I – Au commencement...**

La première fois que Tsunayoshi goûta à la mort, et non pas la mort telle que son tuteur Reborn lui donnait pour accéder à ses flammes de dernières volontés, non la vraie mort définitive, il avait vécu une vie assez remplie, bien que courte, en tant que Vongola Decimo. Un groupe ennemi avait réussit à infiltrer la base et l'enlever. Il fut séquestré pendant une semaine où il subit de nombreux interrogatoires et séances de tortures avant qu'il ne succombe dû à des hémorragies internes.

Puis à son plus grand étonnement il eut droit à une nouvelle _chance_ et recommença sa vie à zéro. Seulement il y avait une différence majeure entre cette nouvelle vie et son ancienne. Il ne fut jamais sélectionné comme héritier de Vongola pour devenir Decimo.

Après avoir contesté contre sa position forcée de Decimo dans son ancienne vie, il décida de profiter de celle ci pour avoir une vie où il pouvait faire ses propres choix, être ce qu'il avait envie d'être sans que personne ne l'oblige à suivre une route toute tracée. Ce fut un désastre. Il comprenait mieux la souffrance des arcobalenos, des adultes piégés dans des corps d'enfants. Il ne réussissait pas à s'intégrer, il était rejeté parce qu'il avait déjà vécu, parce qu'il n'était pas normal. Parce qu'il surpassait les autres. Il a vécu sa deuxième vie seul et fut tué par un assassin qui chercha à se venger d'Iemitsu sans aucun moyen de se protéger.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans une autre vie, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui. Qu'avait il fait de spécial pour renaître une troisième fois ? Il n'avait aucune réponse et le phénomène entier restait un mystère. Il décida de profiter des enseignements qu'il avait appris lors de ses anciennes vies. Il essaya d'agir comme un enfant normal mais intelligent et qui apprenait vite.

Ce n'était pas facile d'agir en permanence comme quelqu'un innocent qui découvre le monde mais avec un peu de volonté, il fut plus facilement accepté par ses pairs et les adultes qu'il côtoyait. Il demanda rapidement à Nana de commencer à pratiquer le judo pour entraîner son corps. Il voulu rencontrer ses anciens amis, ses gardiens, mais quand il croisa enfin Hibari par hasard dans la rue, il se rendit compte que l'écart entre eux était plus grand que la dernière fois. Il avait dix ans de plus que Kyoya. Il observa un moment son ancien camarade et rentra chez lui attristé. Plus tard il lui arrivait de croiser ses autres gardiens et il les regarda au loin sans jamais les approcher une fois.

À cause d'un accident, où sa mère allait être fauché par un camion qui avait dévié de la route, il activa ses flammes de dernières volontés pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La sensation était agréable, comme s'il était enfin libre de chaînes invisibles qui le restreignaient. Il pu sauver sa mère d'une mort certaine en la poussant, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de bouger et le camion lui passa dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il était heureux que ce soit lui et pas elle avant qu'il ne meure.

Au réveil de sa quatrième vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Même en agissant comme un enfant intelligent mais normal, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis, et les amis qu'il voulait ne connaissaient pas son existence. Il décida qu'il se fichait de l'avis des autres, et d'agir comme il l'entendait. Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan, c'était que Nana le rejette. Il n'avait jamais été délaissé par sa mère auparavant. Mais apparemment dans cette vie, elle ne pouvait pas supporter son enfant hors norme, un mari absent et les ragots du quartier sur elle et sa famille. Elle prit ses valises et laissa son enfant de cinq ans derrière. Il eut le coeur brisé et il s'isola encore plus.

Ce fut une année après le départ de Nana qu'il vit un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle. Reborn était en ville, traumatisant un adolescent en lâchant des chiens enragés après lui pour qu'il coure autour de la ville. L'adolescent avait des cheveux courts et bruns, il était plutôt grands et avait des traits européens. Il resta figé un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais revu Reborn après sa première vie et il devenait de plus en plus nostalgique de cette vie. Il n'eut pas le temps de venir à une décision que Reborn croisa son regard. Le bébé tueur à gage eut l'air de le reconnaître et il s'approcha de lui pour le saluer. Il le reconnaissait à cause de son père et lui demandait s'il voulait se joindre à eux, le tueur avait déjà entendu parlé des rumeurs de son génie mais également de l'abandon de Nana. L'adolescent qui terminait son marathon revint vers eux et le salua, se présenta comme Elvio, demi italien du côté de sa mère, demi japonais du côté de son père. Il fut accepté chaleureusement dans la famille Asuka, celle du futur Vongola Decimo.

Il ne savait que penser de tout ceci. D'un côté il était heureux d'être accepté une nouvelle fois dans une famille chaleureuse et de pouvoir interagir avec ses anciens gardiens qui étaient maintenant ceux d'Elvio. D'un autre côté il enviait énormément le futur Decimo, lui qui avait les amis qui lui étaient chers. Mais finalement il savait qu'Elvio n'y était pour rien et l'adolescent faisait tout ce qui était possible pour le mettre à l'aise chez eux. Il décida de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Elvio.

Lors d'un conflit, il utilisa ses flammes de dernières volontés pour venir en aide au futur Decimo, sauf qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange avec ses flammes. Dans le vif du moment, il décida d'écarter la sensation de son esprit et il se concentra sur le combat devant lui, mais une fois au calme et seul, il utilisa à nouveau ses flammes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le résultat le terrifia. Ses flammes du ciel qui étaient si pures avant avaient été altérées. Suite à cette révélation, il n'osait plus utiliser ses flammes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elles avaient changées, et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses morts et ses vies, ou si c'était tout autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas perdre ses flammes qu'il chérissait tant. Il fit tout pour économiser ses flammes et qu'elles ne s'altèrent pas davantage, mais à chaque fois qu'il était obliger de faire appel à elles, il sentait qu'elles étaient de plus en plus différentes.

À cause de ses réserves quant à l'utilisation de ses flammes du ciel, il finit par mourir dans un combat contre un groupe d'assassin peu de temps après qu'Elvio devienne officiellement Decimo.

Il se réveilla pour sa cinquième vie. Cette fois il découvrit qu'il était du même âge qu'Elvio et ses gardiens, mais malgré le fait que ses rapports soient plus proches d'eux dû à leur âge, il n'arrivait pas à combler son sentiment de solitude. Ce n'était toujours pas ses gardiens. Il se laissa juste entraîner par les événements, donnant quelques coups de mains en cas de situations désespérées, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la motivation de s'impliquer plus que ça dans les affaires des autres.

Il recommença une nouvelle fois son cycle de mort et renaissance. Puis une fois encore. Suivie d'une autre. Et une autre. Il était épuisé. Plus il recommençait, plus il était épuisé, et il n'en voyait jamais le bout. Dans un élan désespéré il se suicida, et se réveilla à nouveau lors de sa nouvelle naissance.

Il découvrit plus tard qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses flammes de dernière volonté du ciel. Étrangement, il ne ressentit qu'un vide en lui à cette révélation.

Une fois, il avait décidé d'aider à nouveau Elvio plutôt que de rester seul, il rencontra Byakuran qui avait affaire avec les Vongola. Le boss Gesso ou Millefiore, il ne savait pas exactement ce que faisait Byakuran en ce moment, l'observa un moment tristement et poursuivit son chemin. Il ne savait vraiment pas que tirer de cette brève rencontre, Byakuran avait toujours été difficile à comprendre avant, mais cette fois ci il le trouvait réellement étrange.

En rétrospective, il se demandait à quoi tous ces cycles de vies et de morts servaient ? Pourquoi était il bloqué dans ces cycles sans fin ? Toutes ces vies étaient bien différentes les unes des autres, et même s'il voyait des similitudes, il n'y avait jamais deux fois la même. Il lui arrivait de ne jamais être impliqué avec la mafia. Parfois il se retrouvait comme homme de main de Vongola. D'autre fois il était engagé par une famille alliée. Il avait déjà été proposé d'intégrer des familles ennemies aux Vongola mais même s'il n'arrivait plus à toujours s'impliquer et aider les Vongola, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre sa famille non plus.

Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre était pourquoi après avoir été nommé Decimo dans sa première vie, il n'a jamais été à cette position une nouvelle fois. Parfois il arrivait qu'un des fils de Timoteo prenne la relève, que ce soit Enrico, Frederico ou Massimo. Dans quelques rares instances, Xanxus récupérait le règne et devint Decimo, en général cela causa un grand désastre dans le monde de la mafia. Mais quand aucun d'eux ne devenait Vongola Decimo, Elvio était le candidat choisi.

Dans sa première vie il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Asuka Elvio, s'ils avaient un autre candidat disponible, pourquoi l'avoir choisi une fois ? S'il était mort tout comme les fils de Nono, Reborn aurait pu lui en parlé à un moment donné. Qu'y avait il de si différent ? Et pourquoi ?

Actuellement couché sur son lit d'hôpital dû à de nombreuses blessures, il était bien conscient qu'il ne survivrait pas la journée. Tsunayoshi soupira et se prépara à recommencer tout à zéro une nouvelle fois.

_**À suivre...** _


End file.
